Taone Nui Offline Game
The Taone Nui Offline Game, commonly referred to as TNOG, is the first game ever to be made with the Xaniskit and the first BIONICLE RPG based on a comic series. The game is made with RPG Maker and spearheaded by Kahinuva. While primarily basing the storyline on the comic series Live, Learn and Lawsuits, it also will involve characters and islands from comic series in the International ComicContinuity. A small demo demonstrating the walkcycle and a quest was released; however, being in Alpha stage, it was currently only available to ICC members. Later demos were created and worked upon until the first level was released on BZPower on April 26, 2010. Development Conception TNOG was first conceived as a game to be made with Game Maker, utilizing a "platform" engine in the classic "Mario" style with a few RPG elements added on, thus evoking the classic genre that was pioneered with "Dark709's Comics: The Movie: The Game". However, that idea was then scrapped when Turaga Dlakii introduced Kahinuva to the SNES cult-classic game Earthbound, also known as Mother 2. Quickly becoming a fan of the game's trademarked tongue-in-cheek humor, Kahi decided to turn the whole project around to becoming a RPG made with RPG Maker, using Earthbound as inspiration for the game's overall interface. Concept Art Kahi released concept art done with Adobe Photoshop to show what he wanted the game to look like, primarily the battle sequences. The first showed a battle with the Cod Rex, and the second showed a battle with the "Erratic Lawyer", which bore resemblance to one of the lawyers of the Official Comic Land Lawfirm, as seen in the first comic of Live, Learn and Lawsuits. The concept art also included characters that may or may not turn up in the final version. Production After securing a copy of the popular game making program, RPG Maker, Kahi then started on animating the Xaniskit to create a believable walkcycle, and, after finishing on March 8th, 2010, released a short demo (Version 0.0.1) that introduced Kahi as the main protagonist. The game is currently in the Alpha phase, and a demo is scheduled to be opened to the public once Version 0.0.4 is complete. Turaga Dlakii then created Version 0.0.2, a new, larger level which involved both Kahi, him and Lai. He then expanded it in 0.0.3 adding a village, and Kahi has finished 0.0.4, which was released as the first official demo. Production Team The TNOG Production Team was soon formed from members from the ICC. The biggest contributor so far has been Turaga Dlakii who also created a small level (and an expansion) and figured out a way to have Earthbound-like enemies. However, Bladeran has also given quite a lot of help with the debugging, music and sound effects and such and Gavla and Philbert have recently joined the team with helping to create enemies and such. An official list includes: *Kahinuva (Producer, Designer, Story Head, Programmer) *Turaga Dlakii (Graphic Resourcer, Programmer and Technical Debugger) *Bladeran (Graphic Resourcer, Technical Debugger) *Gavla (Graphic Resourcer) *Philbert (Spriter) *Tavakai *Ziko *Janaro Story Concept The very basic story outline has been planned out by Kahi, but there isn't a full, set-in-stone script, allowing enough room for new characters and locations. Kahi is also trying to make the game playable without having to read "Live, Learn and Lawsuits" or any of the other comic series, which meant either not mentioning unimportant events or very quickly explaining them. However, there will be a plethora of in-jokes for all those who have actually read the series. Cutscenes A substantial part of creating the demo was the animated cutscenes. The cutscenes are being made to somewhat resemble that of an actual sprite comic. There will also be a couple redone images of famous scenes in "Live, Learn and Lawsuits" if all goes well. Characters Playable Characters Very little information has been released about the playable characters in the game. So far, only Kahinuva has been seen as a playable character, but it has been confirmed that there will be more. There are also plans being created to have some of the characters game-exclusive, though no information. Taliyor will also be playable in at least one level. Non-Playable Characters (NPCs) All of the ICC members should appear in the game, with some storyline significance, as well as some of their respective characters. A confirmed list includes: *Gerlicky *Zakitano *Lai *Turaga Dlakii *Gira *Hev *Vor *Fikou *Ozuan *James Vagabond *Chokii *Janaro *Anonymous *Toa Igniter *Rojo the Noob *Night Shift *Shelek Holmes *The Seeker Also, so far, there are going to be two more never-seen before characters that take major roles in the storyline. Locations While primarily focusing on the island of Taone Nui, there it is possible that the game might also include other islands such as Meta-Nui or Hapori Nui. LLL Towers has been confirmed to be featured, as well as the offices for the Newsroom. Trivia *The game's dialogue is inspired by Earthbound, for the most part, which suits a game based on a comedic series. *The first demo of the game sparked enough interest in Bladeran to have him revive his previously shelved game concept based on his comic saga, Quest for the Meta Sword. *This is currently the third game to originate from a comic series that has gotten past making a demo. Dark709's Comics: The Movie: The Game was the first and came years before Kahinuva joined BZP, and a game based on Shadixs Comics was released two weeks prior to TNOG's first demo. *TNOG is also the first game based on a comic series to have an original storyline (as Dark's game's storyline was loosely based on his movie and Shadix's does not currently have a storyline. *Xaniskit was chosen instead of the usual Six Shade Chimoru because of its greater ability to be animated into a charsheet. Also, Chimoru does not include any poses for RPGs, instead working better as platformer sprites rather than RPG ones. *The codename for the project is known as Onubound. Links *The BZPower Topic Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Adaption Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits Category:International ComicContinuity